


姿色 续②

by justwhoru



Category: all琛 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justwhoru/pseuds/justwhoru
Summary: 主3575/95提及
Relationships: 美味嘉姚 姚颜四起 琛任之美
Kudos: 6





	姿色 续②

任豪是焉栩嘉的表哥。  
这件事情焉栩嘉从来没有和姚琛说过，所以姚琛不知道。  
姚琛不知道的事情太多了。  
为什么当时他和任豪做床伴的时候关系还算融洽，他也自认为是一个温柔体贴风度翩翩的情人，任豪却没有任何预兆地离开了他？  
他不知道的是那天他喝多了，破天荒地被任豪带了回去，那是一个淫靡而又荒唐的夜晚，他在客厅里半眯着眼被缓慢插入的时候，那几天正好借住在任豪家的焉栩嘉推开了玄关的大门。  
年轻的弟弟尚未经历过情事，就硬生生的看了一场活春宫，晚上睡着梦里全是把姚琛按在暗红的床上翻来覆去地操的场景，那人陷在柔软的床垫里，肤色比雪还白，又被性事和暗红染上一丝淡粉色，又纯又欲。  
焉栩嘉从小想要得到什么还没有得不到的时候，姚琛也不例外，他总归有他的办法得到他。解决掉自己表哥的过程他丝毫没有顾念兄弟情，倒是任豪念在他年纪还小的份上没跟他过多计较，想着情人换谁不是换，当然，往后的日子里等任豪反应过来情人确实不是换谁都可以的时候，已经晚了。  
姚琛也不知道焉栩嘉的那句断绝关系还有后半句，说起来丢人，但那时他确确实实被男人做晕了过去，根本没听到。所以他也不知道年下弟弟一晚没睡，搂着他躺了大半夜，然后在天还黑着的时候偷偷地穿上衣服，开车跑去城北给姚琛买他很喜欢吃的一家小笼包，当地非常有名的店铺，就算摸黑早起依旧要排很久的队，等焉栩嘉开心地拿到小笼包的时候，手机响了一下。  
屏幕上是姚琛发的意味不明的“谢谢”。  
他不知道的事情实在太多了。  
他告诉任豪的酒店房间号码转眼就到了焉栩嘉的手里，代价自然是商场中的一些钱权交易，相比起美人，任豪更爱的还是钱。  
然而焉栩嘉敲开门，还未从找到人的欣喜中抽离出来，这份欣喜里藏的尖刀就把他刺得血肉模糊，他听见自己的声音，愤怒又无力，“你在说什么？”  
姚琛有那么一刻的表情仿佛是悲伤的，但也只有一瞬，他收起了表情，慢条斯理地靠在玄关的柜门边，指着张颜齐道，“介绍一下，我的新床伴，张颜齐，风格有点野，见笑。”  
他说完这句话，有点暧昧地拢了拢刚刚被扯开的衣领。  
焉栩嘉抬眼，终于正视了一下张颜齐。面前的男人几乎可以说得上是狼狈不堪，依旧肿胀的下身告诉焉栩嘉如果他再来晚一点这个房间会发生的事情，被打断的情潮化为愤怒烧红了张颜齐的双眼，然后焉栩嘉在那双通红的眼镜里看到了更狼狈的自己。  
发型因为长途的奔波早就乱了，甚至有傻傻的呆毛胡乱地支楞着，双眼里全是熬夜的红血丝，就连漂亮的卧蚕也不甜了，衣衫也皱巴巴的。  
这一切就因为自己吞吞吐吐说话只说一半。  
可是那又怎么样。  
焉栩嘉笑了一下，十分坚定而又有力地把姚琛拉进他的怀里。  
毕竟他焉大少爷想要得到的，还从来没有得不到的。  
在张颜齐的拳头落下来之前焉栩嘉把姚琛拽到了身后，他露出一个血腥又挑衅的笑容，迎了上去。  
虽然可能需要花费一点时间和精力。  
但姚琛。  
必须是他焉栩嘉的。


End file.
